Nimbus Quasar
:"He's really more of a "getting a message through" kind of guy." :— Sir Sheath Nimbus Denzel Quasar is a pegasus of the performing arts. He is also the best friend of Sir Sheath and Bright Idea. He also has a spider monkey named Palm. He represents the spirit of liberty. Background Born and raised in Bucklyn, one the districts of the city of Manehatten, as the son of a critic and a costume designer. As a colt, he could never fly, only hover. But he uses his urban surroundings to learn the skill of parkour (free-running, or free-galloping), the ability of avoiding obstacles ans terrain using quick acrobatic movements. He even invented the 0-G Hover, a unique function of his hovering that makes it look like gravity wasn't affecting him, and can even move even farther when the right force is obliged. He uses his wings to control the air currents around his body, allowing him to float, scale walls, and twirl. Even his reflexes are incredibly sharp. The young Nimbus decided to express his feelings in body movement, and become a performing artist. He would do street performances during his spare time. One day, he met a wacky colt who loves to build things named Bright Idea. The two became best friends and were inseparable ever since. As stallions, Nimbus and Bright started working together on each others work. Nimbus helps Bright Idea with his inventions, and Bright would develop machines and stage equipment whenever somepony hires Nimbus for him performances in theater halls. One day, two met Sheath on one of his training missions on becoming a Steed Knight of the Chess Table. After helping out, the three became friends and go on adventures together. Nimbus Quasar and Bright Idea were even there for Sheath's knighting. The trio then moved to Canterlot and made friends with the Mane 6. Nimbus continues street performing on the sides and can be hired by any concert hall in town. He is leader and instructor to a vocal group including Cherry Fizzy, Noteworthy, Starburst, Comet Tail, and Ponet. Personality Nimbus is skilled in dancing, gymnastics, parkour, and acrobatics in his own style. In his shows, he expresses his feelings and emotions the movements in different types of music and themes. And he not too bad with a bow and arrow, and a lightning crossbow. Bright Idea made him a watch that when the string is pulled, it becomes a collapsible bow. He is known as "The Flip-Side of Pinkie Pie". Among his friends, Nimbus Quasar is the moody street-smart goth. He seems negative, doubtful, indifferent, a bit of a skeptic and downer most of the time, and a bit unenthusiastic, but I can be a good source of wisdom. Nimbus is known for his sarcastic sense of humor. He delivers minor insults, pranks, and sassy comebacks whenever a pony is being obnoxious; like Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Trixie, Riff Wrath, and Spike. He would point out their flaws and mishaps, and he can be playfully manipulative. Even though Nimbus enjoys tormenting ponies for their misbehavior and complaints, he usually means well. He is sometimes sensitive to a kind pony, like Fluttershy, and is a sucker for a pouty face. He has an understanding of the pony body and it's weak points. Important to use in battle, or to limber up before a performance. Nimbus is an artist. He has no interest in fame, or status, or entertaining the masses. He merely does what he does for his freedom of expression, not to make a spectacle. Which is why he retaliates against anyone he sees grateful. He likes big cities more than towns like Ponyville, because there are more places to jump and bounce off of. He may act like he's mean and miserable, but deep down, he really cares. When he get fed up, he would do anything to my it better, even if it involves force. He loves to "push ponies buttons". He would take things very personally, and is not afraid of what he says. Development Nimbus Quasar was made to be a gothic pony with a negative outlook on life. He was under development hell on his name, his talent, and his cutie mark. Nimbus talent was picked to be parkour (freerunning). Knowing he's a pegasus, he needed a reason for having that talent. So his origin would explain he had broken his wing. But for a less brutish story, he was depicted as a disabled flyer, like Scootaloo. Through inspiration from Michael Jackson musc videos, Nimbus would take advance of his condition and become a performing artist through parkour, along with dancing and acrobatics. Nimus Quasar is a combination between gothicism and pop culture. His cutie mark was a tough selection. It started out as springs, then Hermes shoes, and then a caduceus staff. Finally, his cutie mark was selected to be a set of squiggly arrows, for his freedom in movements for his performing arts and getting to places no matter what obstacle's in his way. Nimbus was original called Sky Rush. But then it was change to Spring Shot due to his leaping abilities in freerunning. It was then changed to Caduceus, before given the name Nimbus Quasar. "Nimbus" was to describe his moody nature. A "Quasar" is known for escaping a black hole. So Nimbus would not be one gravity would hold down completely. Relationship Bright Idea Nimbus and Bright have been best friends since they were colts. He occasionally wing slaps Bright whenever he's not thinking straight, but Nimbus means well. Sir Sheath He and Sheath became very close. There are times he would question Sheath, but he hardly ever doubts him. Rainbow Dash Nimbus gets annoyed by Rainbow Dash's attitude and ego. So he humors himself by delivering his best quips and playful torments on her for how she acts. He became equally skilled to Rainbow Dash on the ground, as she is in the sky. He believed Rainbow's flying maneuvers have no grace or style, compared to his own. He enjoys bruising her big fat ego. He always pulls Rainbow Dash down for unnecessarily flying all the time. Unlike Rainbow Dash, Nimbus likes "sappy" moments. He would hit her for killing the mood. Pinkie Pie Pinkie is his opposite. He doesn't like Pinkie Pie going overboard with her shenanigans. He doesn't believe in expressing positive emotions for no apparent reason. Rarity He thinks Rarity acts like a crazy uptight drama queen. He enjoys playing with her over-thinking and her criticism. Fluttershy Nimbus is very fond of Fluttershy. He tries to be very sensitive towards her and never insults her. Big McIntosh Nimbus was the only one to get Big Mac out of his shell. He gets fed up with him only saying "eeyup" and "nnope", and having every other pony shut him out. So he decided to have Big Mac express himself freely. To everypony's surprise, Big Mac was talking to Nimbus in full conversation. To this day, nopony knows what Nimbus said or done to get him to speak so freely. Spike Despite being a baby dragon, Nimbus would bring Spike down for not thinking straight. He also think Spike is being too over-pampered to be fully reliable. Aria Blaze In Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds, when Human Nimbus met Aria, he's always getting on her case. They both share a same kind of negativity. Quotes :Bright Idea: reading "...Signed Nimbus Denzel Quasar and Brighton Thomson Idea." :Nimbus Quasar: We have horrible middle names, don't we? :Bright Idea: chuckles The worst. :Pony: Hey, bubby. Why the long face? :Nimbus Quasar: Boy, if had a bit everytime I heard that one. :Nimbus Quasar: Never send a mare to do a stallion's job. :Nimbus Quasar: I'll do it, but I won't like it. :Rarity: Why, it so... :Nimbus Quasar: If you say "Fabulous", you're going home. :"I don't care." :"You don't get a lot of dates, do you?" :— To Rarity :"I will make no such promise." :— After being introduce to the Pinkie Pie Promise :"If you're flying, you're lying." :— To Rainbow Dash :"I think you should cutback on the sugar." :— To Pinkie Pie :"Pinkie, you got to be doing on purpose." :— To Pinkie Pie :"That goes against the laws of nature, and I'm one who believes in magical unicorns." :"Your friend is a...zebra. Somehow that makes perfect sense." :— To Twilight Sparkle after meeting Zecora :"It's not her fault, she was brought up on a rock farm." :— About Pinkie Pie :"STOP HELPING! STOP HELPING! STOP HELPING!" :— To Pinkie Pie :"Get out of my face, Dash." :— To Rainbow Dash :"You better stop it if you know what's good fo- Ah who am I kidding? Of course you don't." :— To Rainbow Dash :"Why don't you be a cow and do it yourself?" :— To Rarity :"Don't you ever keep stuff in a purse like a normal girl?" :— To Pinkie Pie in Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds :"Are you kidding me? With all their constant babbling and insecurity, it's a surprise that they function as a team at all." :— Nimbus Quasar to Sir Sheath about the Manew:c:mlp:Flutteryshy6 in My Noble Steeds, Part 2 (Might vs Magic) :"Fluffy and a good judge of character." :— About Opalescence :"Please. As long as I've known you guys, there is no such thing as 'a little'." :— To his friends :"Well what did you think I was gonna do? Give her a mean glare? Cause you of all ponies should know by now, that doesn't fix anything." :— To his friends :"Awesome', yeah, we get it, nopony cares, let's go!" :— To Rainbow Dash :"''Rainbow, you're not fooling anyone. Just let it go and accept the shame already." :— To Rainbow Dash in Rise of Enmity :"'Ha! And you call yourself a flyer." :— To Rainbow Dash in My Noble Steeds, Part 2 (Might vs Magic) :"You know, Suri? You give fashion a bad name, okay?" :— To Suri Polomare :"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save your sob stories for somepony who cares. What's the problem?" :— To Twilight Sparkle :"Hey here's an idea. Why don't you step out of your pretty little world once and awhile, and take a look at everyone else's fantasies. Then we can compare notes." :— To Rarity :"That's very interesting. You must have me confused with somepony who cares." :'''Pinkie Pie: "I might have gone a little-''" :'Nimbus Quasar:' "''No! No! Don't say it! None of that!" :Pinkie Pie: "What? What's wrong?" :Nimbus Quasar: "I think you girls are abusing the words 'little', 'small', 'tiny', 'smidge', 'few', and every other synonym involving those words." :Sir Sheath: "Yeah, I'm with the angry artist on that one." :"Let me spell out to you: '''I...DON'T...CARE'." :'Applejack:' You know, I have a saying. "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet". :'Nimbus Quasar:' You know, I have a saying too. It goes "I don't care". :"''Get off my back." :"Why should I? She's immature, she's hot tempered, and she doesn't think of anyone but herself." :— About Rainbow Dash :"Oh good! The gang's all here! Perfect! Now we can all perish together!" :— Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds Equestria Girls In Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds, Nimbus Quasar is one of Twilight Sparkle's friends in the city that goes with her to Crystal Park High School. He is part of the drama club and does most of his performance on is skateboard. He can do street performances in his free-time. He became famous on the internet for posting videos of his act. Gallery Cutie Circle - Nimbus Quasar 2.png|Nimbus Quasar's Cutie Circle Nimbus Quasar Trading Card.png|Nimbus Quasar trading card Nimbus Quasar human.png|Nimbus Quasar (human) original design Nimbus Quasar human 2.png|Nimbus Quasar (human) ver. 2 Stormy_Solemn.png|Nimbus Quasar's genderswapped counterpart - Stormy Solemn Category:Pony Category:Pegasus Category:Stallion